draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
REVIVER
thumb|center|400px REVIVER by MY FIRST STORY Extra Chapter 2: REVIVER 8:00 Depois de acordarem, Eltamin pegou a sua Party de Unova: Evolto, o Serperior; Lazer X, o Zebstrika; Noir, o Scolipede; Rogue, o Krookodile; Shocker, o Braviary; e Shinji, o Reshiram. O duo segue para a Rota 1, passando pela área de Surf e chegando em uma nova área da Rota 1, podendo chegar na Rota 17 e sucessivamente na Rota 18, onde Eltamin encontra a Magma Stone que procuravam, e aproveitando que já estava lá, O duo decidiu seguir as correntezas até chegar no Laboratório Plasma 2, onde Genesect estava preso, após o libertarem, Eltamin o capturou com uma Net Ball e deu o nome de Ex-Aid (referência ao Kamen Rider Ex-Aid da série tokusatsu de mesmo nome) para ele, então voaram para a Cidade de Undella, de onde seguiram para a esquerda, entrando na Montanha Reversa. Ao chegarem em uma determinada sala da montanha, a Magma Stone começou a brilhar e Eltamin a colocou no centro da sala, fazendo um Heatran aparecer caindo. “Vai Evolto, Dragon Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Evolto disparou um gigante raio multicolorido de energia no formato de um dragão da sua boca no Heatran, deixando-o com pouco HP. Heatran abre a sua boca e libera um fogo laranja-avermelhado espiral da sua boca em Evolto, que acaba desviando como se fosse brincadeira de criança. “Vai Dusk Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Heatran foi capturado. “O seu nome será Yamabuki! (referência ao Kamen Rider Yamabuki da série tokusatsu Kamen Rider Hibiki)” Falou Eltamin. Após a captura de Heatran, eles saem da Montanha Reversa, pelo lado esquerdo, chegando na Vila de Lentimas, depois voam para a Cidade de Castelia, onde pegam um barco para irem para a Ilha da Liberdade, onde no porão de uma torre de tal ilha, eles encontram um Victini. “Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Victini foi capturado. “O seu nome será Shouki! (referência ao Kamen Rider Shouki da série tokusatsu Kamen Rider Hibiki)” Falou Eltamin. Após a captura de Victini, eles decidem parar para almoçar na Ilha da Liberdade. 13:00 Após terminarem de almoçar, eles voam para a entrada da Caverna da Rocha Elétrica, de onde seguem pelo rio, chegando na entrada da Caverna de Mistralton, onde Tornadus os aguarda em sua forma Therian Shiny. “Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Tornadus foi capturado. “O seu nome será Ibuki! (referência ao Kamen Rider Ibuki da série tokusatsu Kamen Rider Hibiki)” Falou Eltamin. Com Tornadus capturado, eles voam para a Rota 9 e seguem para a entrada da Caverna do Desafiante que desmoronou, onde Thundurus estava em sua forma Therian Shiny. “Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Thundurus foi capturado. “O seu nome será Todoroki! (referência ao Kamen Rider Todoroki da série tokusatsu Kamen Rider Hibiki)” Falou Eltamin. Com Thundurus capturado, eles voam para a Cidade de Undella e seguem para o sul, passando pela Rota 14 e chegando em um lugar que é tem partes mescladas da Cidade Negra e da Floresta Branca, e então voltam para a Rota 14, atravessando os rios e cachoeiras, podendo chegar no Santuário Abundante, onde Landorus estava em sua forma Therian Shiny. “Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Landorus foi capturado, deixando cair um Reveal Glass, que foi pego por Eltamin. “O seu nome será Hibiki! (referência ao Kamen Rider Hibiki da série tokusatsu de mesmo nome)” Falou Eltamin. 15:00 Com os membros do trio das forças da natureza todos capturados, eles voam para Virbank, seguindo pela Rota 20, que em menos de meia hora, o duo chega na Vila de Floccesy, de onde partem para trás da casa do Alder, onde está o Arvoredo do Juramento, no qual está um Keldeo perdido que espera por seus mestres. “Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Keldeo foi capturado, podendo se juntar aos seus mestres. “O seu nome será d'Artagnan! (referência ao d'Artagnan, o quarto membro dos três mosqueteiros)” Falou Eltamin. Com a Pokédex de Unova quase completa, eles voaram para a Cidade de Nimbasa afim de assistir um musical e enquanto esperavam a sala abrir para começar o musical eles encontraram uma Meloetta, que foi logo foi capturada por Eltamin, completando a Pokédex de Unova. 8:00 No dia seguinte, eles foram até a Cidade de Anistar em Kalos, onde Eltamin pegou a sua Party de tal região: Megumin, a Delphox; Kiva, o Noivern; Danki, o Clawitzer; Huanglong, o Heliolisk; Amargasaurus, a Aurorus; e Baron, o Yveltal. Então seguiu para a Rota 18, entrando na Caverna Término. Descendo para a área central do B1F, eles seguem para o B2F, afim de chegarem na área oriental do B1F para alcançarem a parte mais profunda da Caverna Término, onde está Zygarde. “Vai Baron, Oblivion Wing!” Gritou Eltamin. Baron cria uma esfera violeta transparente na sua frente, com energia elétrica azul nela. Então dispara um raio violeta de energia no Zygarde, drenando grande parte de seu HP, o forçando a entrar na forma 100%. Então pisou forte no chão, fazendo o campo de batalha tremer e surgir ondas de choque brancas no chão, que não puderam atingir Baron, pois este está voando, afinal é um tipo Voador. “Vai Dusk Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Zygarde foi capturado. “O seu nome será Ryugen! (referência ao Kamen Rider Ryugen da série tokusatsu Kamen Rider Gaim)” Falou Eltamin. Após a captura de Zygarde, eles seguiram para a entrada da Estrada da Vitória de Kalos, onde partem para a segunda caverna, afim de encontrar os três Pokémon Míticos de Kalos. Ao encontra-los, os capturou com Dusk Ball. Esse três eram: Diancie, que recebeu o nome de Vivi (referência a princesa Vivi do anime One Piece); Hoopa, que recebeu o nome de Genm (referência ao Kamen Rider Genm da série tokusatsu Kamen Rider Ex-Aid); e Volcanion. Saindo da Caverna, eles voltam para a sua casa em Alola, afim de almoçar e pegar a Party de Alola de Eltamin: Jiro, o Lycanroc Dusk Form; Velvet, a Totem Salazzle; Shiron, a Ninetales Alolana; Dark Kiva, o Lunala; Thuban, o Naganadel; e Kirin, a Kartana. 13:00 Terminando o almoço, eles passam pela Rota 1, pela Vila de Iki e pela Trilha de Mahalo, afim de chegar nas Ruínas do Conflito, local em que Tapu Koko os aguarda para um confronto, que não terá. “Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Tapu Koko foi capturado. “O seu nome será Melemele! (referência a Ilha Melemele que esse Pokémon protege)” Falou Eltamin. Ao ser capturado, Tapu Koko deixou cair o Tapunium Z, que foi pego por Eltamin. Ao saírem das Ruínas do Conflito, o duo parte para as Ruínas da Vida em Akala, onde está Tapu Lele. “Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Tapu Lele foi capturada. “O seu nome será Akala! (referência a Ilha Akala que esse Pokémon protege)” Falou Eltamin. Ao saírem das Ruínas da Vida, o duo parte para as Ruínas da Abundância em Ula’ula, onde está Tapu Bulu. “Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Tapu Bulu foi capturado. “O seu nome será Ula’ula! (referência a Ilha Ula’ula que esse Pokémon protege)” Falou Eltamin. Ao saírem das Ruínas da Abundância, o duo parte para as Ruínas da Esperança em Poni, onde está Tapu Fini. “Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Tapu Fini foi capturada. “O seu nome será Poni! (referência a Ilha Poni que esse Pokémon protege)” Falou Eltamin. Ao saírem das Ruínas da Esperança, o duo parte para o Lago Solar, onde Eltamin captura um Cosmog que está perto de evoluir para Cosmoem, então Eltamin dá uma Rare Candy para ele evoluir em Cosmoem, então partem para o Paraíso Aether, onde pegam várias Beast Balls, afim de capturar as Ultra Beasts, e encontram Gladion, Lillie e Lusamine. “Eltamin, como agradecimento por ter nos ajudado a salvar o mundo, a voltar a ser uma família e a reencontrar o Mohn, nós três gostaríamos de dar a você um Pokémon cada. Eu começo: eu te darei uma Magearna que o Mohn encontrou em uma de suas viagens, e ele me disse que gostaria de dar ela para um Treinador como você, então por favor, aceite.” Disse Lusamine, entregando a Magearna para Eltamin. “Eu gostaria que você ficasse com o Nebby, e ele também gostaria de ficar em você. Então, por favor, deixe-o se juntar a você. Eu até darei o Solganium Z que o Nebby estava segurando.” Disse Lillie. “E eu, entregarei a você um dos Type: Null, que foram criados. Acredito que ele ficará feliz de ter um Treinador como você. E também, entregarei as Memories que ele precisa para trocar de tipo.” Falou Gladion. “Muito obrigado por esses Pokémon maravilhosos! Eles serão muito bem cuidados!” Disse Eltamin. Ao sair do Paraíso Aether, Eltamin partiu para o Altar Lunar, onde partirá para os Ultra Buracos de Minhoca, e enquanto Eltamin viaja através deles atrás das Ultra Beasts, o Type: Null que recebeu de Gladion, ou OOO (referência ao Kamen Rider OOO da série tokusatsu de mesmo nome), aumenta a sua felicidade na Ilha Termal do Poké Pélago, evoluindo para Silvally. Viajando pelos Ultra Buracos de Minhoca, Eltamin e Sabrina chegam no Ultra Mar Profundo, na Ultra Selva, no Ultra Deserto, na Ultra Planta, na Ultra Cratera, na Ultra Ruína, no Ultra Circo, no Ultra Monumento, onde Eltamin captura Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Celesteela, Guzzlord, Blacephalon e Stakataka, respectivamente. Após voltarem para o mundo normal, eles voltam para casa afim de dormir e no dia seguinte, partiram para Selva de Poni, onde encontraram um Zeraora. “Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Zeraora foi capturado. “O seu nome será Nishiki! (referência ao Kamen Rider Nishiki da série tokusatsu Kamen Rider Hibiki)” Falou Eltamin. Com a Pokédex quase completa, eles vão até o Vilarejo Tapu, onde encontram Marshadow. “Vai Dusk Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e Marshadow foi capturado. “O seu nome será Extremer! (referência ao Kamen Rider Extremer do filme Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment)” Falou Eltamin. Após capturar Marshadow, Eltamin recebeu uma mensagem do Professor Kukui. “Eltamin, como vai a Pokédex, quase completando?” Perguntou ele. “Sim, Professor. Só falta Meltan e Melmetal.” Respondeu Eltamin. “Então venha para a minha casa! Eu tenho um Meltan para lhe dar.” Disse o Professor Kukui. “Obrigado, Professor. Já estamos indo.” Disse Eltamin, indo para o Laboratório. 9:00/21:00 No Laboratório... “Professor...” Disse o duo, entrando no Laboratório. “Eltamin, tome o Meltan e as 400 Meltan Candies!” Falou Kukui, entregando-os para Eltamin. “Obrigado, Professor.” Agradeceu Eltamin. Dando as 400 Meltan Candies para o Meltan e depois uma Rare Candy para ele subir de nível, evoluindo em um Melmetal, completando a Pokédex por agora. “Eltamin, os outros Professores me deram os seus diplomas, por ter completado a Pokédex da região de cada Professor, para entregar para você, assim como o meu. Meus parabéns, Treinador e Campeão Eltamin!” Falou Kukui, parabenizando o Treinador de 21 anos. “Muito obrigado, Professor! Mande os meus agradecimentos para os outros Professores, por fav-” Disse Eltamin, recebendo os diplomas antes de cair no chão com dor. “Eltamin!!” Gritou Sabrina, desesperada. “Rápido, leve ele para um hospital!” Falou Kukui. “Nem ferrando que...irei para um hospital!” Falou Eltamin, abrindo um portal para o quarto deles. “Anda Sabrina, vamos para casa...” “Está bem.” Aceitou Sabrina, levantando-o pelo ombro para atravessarem o portal e chegarem no quarto deles, onde o colocou na cama, até que ouve a campainha e vai atender. “Posso ajudar?” Falou ela, abrindo a porta para quatro garotas misteriosas. “Quem são vocês? E o que querem?” “Nós estamos procurando por um cara de 21 anos chamado Eltamin, que é de outro mundo e muito inteligente, é extremamente hábil com a espada, pode transformar o seu braço direito em um que não é humano, que tem o poder controlar livremente o espaço, que pelo jeito é o marido de todas nós ao mesmo tempo, mas em mundos diferentes, afinal cada uma de nós veio de seu próprio mundo, e tal cara desapareceu assim que chegamos nesse mundo para a nossa lua de mel. Eu me chamo Blake Belladonna.” Falou a mulher de longos e belos cabelos negros e de orelhas de gata, com roupas negras, um casaco branco e uma katana embainhada na cintura. “Eu sou Toudou Kirin. Prazer em conhecê-la.” Falou uma mulher de longos e belos cabelos prateados, de vestes prateadas com detalhes em preto e em magenta, também carregando uma katana embainhada em sua cintura. “Eu sou Velvet Crowe.” Disse uma mulher de longos e belos cabelos negros, de vestes rasgadas. “Eu sou Yuri. Prazer.” Disse uma voz baixinha que vinha de uma mulher de longos e belos cabelos púrpuros, que vestia uma camisa púrpura, junto de calças pretas e um casaco negro. “De um certo modo, isso parece tão possível quanto impossível de estar acontecendo. Mas tudo bem, podem entrar. Ele está na cama, praticamente inconsciente.” Falou Sabrina, rindo um pouco. Quando as cinco se aproximaram de Eltamin, o corpo dele começou a relaxar como se fosse capaz de sentir a presença, a aura delas, ao seu redor e é capaz. Isso fez com que ele acordasse, mas ao abrir os olhos, ele começou a se sentir em perigo. “Blake, Sabrina, Kirin, Velvet, Yuri...” Falou Eltamin calmamente, olhando para o rosto de cada uma enquanto falava os seus nomes e os próprios olhos se arregalavam. “Fudeu de vez!!” Gritou Eltamin se teleportando para onde está a porta que leva o Poké Pélago, a abrindo e entrando no Poké Pélago. “Courtney e Mohn, saiam daqui agora!!” Gritou Eltamin, mandando os dois para fora do Poké Pélago e fechando a porta. “Abra a porta, Eltamin!” Gritaram as cinco. “Nem fudendo!” Gritou Eltamin. “Porque?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Porque se eu abrir, eu morrerei!” Respondeu Eltamin. “Mas você é um apelão, então não morrerá!” Disse Velvet. “Vou sim!” Falou Eltamin, continuando teimoso. “Porque?” Perguntou Blake. “É simples: Vocês podem me atacar, mas eu não posso porque eu amo vocês mais do que tudo, então não usaria os meus poderes para levantar um dedo contra vocês. Meus poderes existem para protegê-las e não para machucá-las! No caso, eu não posso protegê-las se estiver morto!” Respondeu Eltamin. “Porque você se preocupa tanto conosco? Se nós nem éramos reais no seu mundo! Porque?” Perguntou Sabrina, começando a chorar. “No meu mundo, eu nunca fui do tipo que me dava bem com as pessoas, por mais que eu tivesse “amigos” e “família”, eu sempre estava sozinho, seja no meu quarto, na sala de aula ou vagando por aí, sempre estava em mim a tendência de se afastar das pessoas. Eu não via importância nas pessoas e naquilo que estava ao meu redor, por isso nunca consegui uma namorada ou até mesmo me apaixonei de verdade, eu até posso ter me apaixonado por duas garotas, mas era só temporário. Então, meio que nunca tive uma relação forte e de confiança com qualquer pessoa. Mas a partir de um determinado dia, eu fui conhecendo cada uma de vocês, e fui me apaixonando de verdade, fui criando uma relação forte com cada uma de vocês, algo que jamais aconteceu comigo antes e isso me tirou da minha eterna solidão que eu sentia, e pelo jeito, isso chegou ao ponto que um determinado dia, cinco existências de mim mesmo, só que de realidades paralelas, terem sido teleportados, cada um para o mundo de uma de vocês, para que eu possa abraçar, proteger e amar verdadeiramente cada uma de vocês com todo o meu ser, ao passar por várias batalhas e vários encontros ao lado de vocês. Vai ver o meu destino seja, como eu diria no meu mundo, viver com o mundo 2D e não com o mundo 3D, afinal: Algumas vezes, coisas invisíveis são mais preciosas do que aquilo que está na frente dos nossos olhos; pois, depois do dia que conheci vocês eu sempre as levei no meu coração.” Falou Eltamin, sobre a sua-não, a minha história no mundo dos criadores, deixando as cinco perplexas. “Está bem, nós te perdoamos, Eltamin. Não há como te odiar depois dessa história.” Falou Sabrina, antes de ouvia a campainha tocar novamente. “Eltamin! Você não se esqueceu de uma não?!” Perguntou ela, furiosa. “Pelo que eu lembre não.” Disse Eltamin, em uma voz que parece que fez cagada e esqueceu que fez, mas na verdade não fez. “Yuri e Velvet, vão abrir a porta e ver quem é dessa vez.” Pediu Sabrina. “Ok.” Disseram as duas, indo em direção à porta, abrindo-a revelando outra garota misteriosa. “Uma elf-” Disse as duas, antes de desaparecerem. Uma elfa, não pode ser. Não lembro de ter uma waifu que era uma elfa. ''Pensou Eltamin, no momento em que ouviu elf. “Não pode ser! As duas sumiram!” Gritou Sabrina, ao ver que Yuri e Velvet sumiram. “Kirin, vá ver o que aconteceu, por favor.” Pediu Sabrina. “Ok!” Disse Kirin, antes de desaparecer que nem as duas. “Droga, só sobrou Blake e eu.” Falou Sabrina, um pouco com medo. ''Espera, elas estão desaparecendo ao encontrarem com essa tal elfa, e a única elfa que eu lembro que pode significar o desaparecimento delas ao se encontrarem é meia-elfa e meia-vampira... Não pode ser!! Pensou Eltamin, lembrando de alguém que poderia ser essa tal elfa. Logo após perceber isso, Sabrina e Blake também desaparecem, sobrando somente a misteriosa garota. “Ei, garota elfa, por um acaso você seria, na verdade, meia-elfa e meia-vampira? E o seu nome seria Yukirin Tseiku?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Quem é você? E como sabe disso?” Perguntou a garota. “Então é você, Tseiku...” Falou Eltamin. “É você...Ryuutou. Ryuutou! Quando nós chegamos nesse mundo, você simplesmente desapareceu do nosso navio. Eu e os outros ficamos muito preocupados, afinal, não é todo dia que o Capitão de seu navio some assim.” Disse Tseiku, partindo para o abraço de Eltamin, ou seria melhor chamá-lo de Ryuutou, agora? “Sim, Tseiku. Sou eu, Fujiyoru Ryuutou. E desculpe-me por isso, é que pelo que parece, existia outros de mim em outros mundos, inclusive nesse mundo, que quando vieram parar nesse mundo, eles se tornaram um só, assim como eu.” Falou Ryuutou. “Parando para pensar, os outros de você dos outros mundos eram originários de dimensões paralelas do mundo dos criadores, que no caso, foram eles que criaram você, eu, o nosso bando, o nosso mundo e a nossa história, não é? Se esse for o caso, o motivo pelo qual aquelas garotas desapareceram é que eu fui baseada nelas, não é? E como não pode haver duas pessoas tecnicamente iguais no mesmo tempo e lugar, a mais fraca desapareceu e a mais forte sobreviveu, estou certa?” Perguntou Tseiku. “Pelo que vejo, você está com todas as memórias e poderes delas. E você está totalmente correta, Tseiku, como esperado. Inclusive o seu nome foi baseado no nome delas: o seu nome americanizado é Velvet, baseado no nome da Velvet Crowe, enquanto que o seu nome original é Yukirin Tseiku: removendo o Yu de Yukirin ficará Kirin, enquanto que se você remover o Ki e o N ficará Yuri; Eiku em Tseiku vem de Bureiku, que é a maneira que os japoneses falam Blake e o Ts vem de Natsume que é o nome original da Sabrina. Bem, vamos dar a notícia para os nossos companheiros que o Capitão está sã e salvo.” Disse Ryuutou. “Sim.” Concordou Tseiku. No navio Argo... “Cambada, o Capitão e nós iremos ficar nesse mundo! Por mais que tenha humanos nesse mundo, eu não destruirei esse mundo por causa das belas criaturas chamadas de Pokémon que existem aqui, e vocês viram isso ao cuidar deles que são os meus companheiros desse mundo, vale lembrar que alguns dos Pokémon que capturei, vocês irão se identificar! E quando acabar a minha jornada nesse mundo, eu matarei todos os humanos! Afinal, eu sou o ser mais poderoso do universo e ninguém pode me deter!” Gritou Ryuutou para o seu bando composto de homens e mulheres não-humanos. “Ryuutou, o seu SoulDriver e SoulCrystal!” Disse Tseiku, entregando o cinto e o cristal de Ryuutou para o dono. “Vamos ver se isso funciona nesse mundo.” Falou Ryuutou, colocando o cristal no cinto e o cinto na cintura, então girou a alavanca que o cinto continha. “Henshin!” Uma pequena nuvem de tempestade se formou sobre a cabeça de Ryuutou e dela caiu relâmpagos, que envolveram o próprio Ryuutou. =Up! Dragon!= Um par de asas apareceu e dissipou os raios, permitindo uma figura surgir. As asas pertenciam a essa figura, que tinha lâminas nos braços, uma espécie de capa da cintura para baixo, três dragões no rosto e uma coloração azul meia-noite com detalhes em wistéria. “Kamen Rider Soul descende!” Falou a figura, que é Ryuutou. “Aproveitem cada minuto de felicidade que vocês têm, humanos, pois, a contagem regressiva para o seu fim, e depois disso, vocês se divertiram no inferno!” thumb|center|400px